


I Wanna Be Sedated

by used_songs



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #027 - rebelamnesty round





	I Wanna Be Sedated

“Is that him?” Rhodes asked, squinting in the dimness of the frat house. There was a slight figure on his knees, nuzzling at a girl’s stomach.  
  
Max nodded.  
  
“Isn’t he a little young to be going down on her?”  
  
“Yeah. But everyone seems to think it was a great idea to send a 14 year old genius to MIT with no supervision. I’m not his dad.”  
  
“Still … that’s not right.”  
  
Max shrugged. “Gonna stop him?”   
  
Rhodes squared his shoulders. “I’m going to do what I know is right.” He strode forward until he was standing by the couch. “Hey, kid.”


End file.
